Erik and Francis
The Duke of Weselton's Bodyguards are the tertiary antagonists in Frozen. They are a pair of bodyguards hired by the scheming Duke of Weselton to protect and serve him at all cost. Role in the Film The guards first appear along with the Duke entering Arendelle from the docks and nearing the castle gates. As they move towards them, the Duke expresses excitement as he greatly looks forward to unlocking its secrets and exploiting its riches; however, he accidentally says this out loud to his guards. When Queen Elsa accidentally reveals her winter powers at her coronation ball, the Duke deems her magic dangerous, and orders his men to capture her. As Elsa flees, she accidentally blasts the Duke and his goons with her powers. She did not not harm them, but it was a close call nonetheless. As a result, the Duke called her a monster. Elsa escapes from the scene into the mountains, but accidentally casts a powerful curse over Arendelle, putting it into an eternal winter. Princess Anna departs to go after the queen, and leaves Hans in charge. However, when her horse returns with the princess missing, Hans believes that the princess is in danger, and asks volunteers to journey to Queen Elsa's castle with him to find her. The Duke volunteers his bodyguards, and secretly orders them to eliminate Elsa should they find her so they could put an end to the winter. Once the soldiers arrive at the castle, they are quickly met with opposition from Elsa's guard, Marshmallow. The guards try to shoot arrows at Marshmallow but they cause no harm and simply anger him into attacking the group head-on. As the monster fights, the Duke's thugs sneak past him and into Elsa's Ice Palace. Once inside, they spot the Snow Queen, who tries to escape from them to the second floor. Ignoring Hans' orders to bring no harm to Elsa, they attempt to kill the queen when they have her cornered. However, Elsa fights back with her abilities, pinning one of the bodyguards back against the wall with sharp ice spikes, with one threatening to pierce him through the neck, and nearly pushing the other off the balcony with a block of ice. As Elsa is about to kill them, Hans intervenes and calms Elsa down. But as Elsa lowers her guard, the pinned guard attempts to shoot her with his crossbow. At the last moment, Hans disrupts his aim and the arrow shoots through the chandelier, causing it to fall to the ground and render Elsa unconscious. The guards were not seen after returning Elsa to Arendelle, likely suspended as punishment for disobeying Hans' commands. When Elsa finally removes the curse from Arendelle, the guards can be seen again along with the Duke being escorted back onto the ship for attempted murder of the Queen. As another comeuppance, the Duke is cut off from trading with Arendelle as he and his thugs are sent back to Weselton. Memorable quotes *"Toss it!" *"Up there!" *"Come on!" Trivia *One of the thugs bears a resemblance to the Captain of the Guards from the 2010 film Tangled. *The same body guard also bears a slight resemblance to Paul von Hindenburg, a longtime German general and president. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists